<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost On You by Creepyjacobisbad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074216">Lost On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepyjacobisbad/pseuds/Creepyjacobisbad'>Creepyjacobisbad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mystery, Slow To Update, Trans Danny Fenton, Trans Dipper Pines, big uh oh au, crossover AU, dipper has powers au, dw its in a dipper kind of way, ghost - Freeform, i should put that on all my fics, i think, idk i can be edgy sometimes lol, probably wont be super graphic? but i put the tag in case, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepyjacobisbad/pseuds/Creepyjacobisbad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>listen to lost on you by LP irrelevant to the story but a bop in general</p><p>Danny really is just going about his life, trying to have a good time. then he gets horribly injured and has to call in his friend Dipper, and his boyfriend Norman, to help. Dipper is excited, Norman is tired, and Vlad is having the worst time out of all of them. Will everything turn out? Will I finish this fic? wait to find out uwo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Norman Babcock/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny was doing great, alright?</p><p>He and Sam were da- they were dat-</p><p>Breathe.</p><p>Special friends.</p><p>Good job. </p><p>And they were happy! Danny had never realized just how much she meant to him until he had an absolute crack dream involving the world ending and his secret getting revealed. </p><p>After that confessing his newfound feelings was easy peasy. </p><p>His family, though still in the dark on his secret, were as supportive as they could be, and Tucker was Tucker. </p><p>So, you might be saying, if everything is so great, how did Danny find himself in the hospital, bleeding out from a giant bite wound on his torso?</p><p>Well, that was a very easy question to answer!</p><p>He might have gotten bit.</p><p>By a transformed Vlad, who was much bigger than normal, and much more monstrous, though not quite as ugly.</p><p>Heh. </p><p>See, it all went down like this. </p><p>He’d woken up late for school. Typical Wednesday. His mother had woken him up in traditional Fenton fashion; by zapping him gently with a failed ghost zapper.</p><p>Hissing, Danny pulled his feet up towards his chest, huddling under his blankets.</p><p>“Mooom,” Danny groaned, breath billowing hotly in his face against the fabric. “Why can’t I just take a sick day? A mental health day, one might say.”</p><p>“Danny, dear, we both know you’re just fine.” His mother smiled cheerily at him, prepping the zapper. “Now, up up! You’re already behind schedule!”</p><p>Danny wanted to protest, but the green lightning flickering from the phone shaped device was very persuasive. </p><p>“Alright, alright.” He waved her off. “I’m up.”</p><p>“Good!” She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll leave you alone then.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ma.” he watched her leave, then slunk out of his bed. </p><p>He switched his nightshirt for his binder and a plain white tee. Sam had gotten him to care a little more about his looks, so he put on a red hoodie and jean jacket. Combine that with dark jeans and he was looking pretty snazzy. </p><p>He slid down the stair’s railing and into the kitchen. His father was already there, throwing a lunch together before he left for a ghost convention in Kentucky. </p><p>His mother would be going too, leaving Danny alone in the house for- probably the first time in forever, what with Jazz away at college. </p><p>“Hey, Sport!” Jack greeted him with his ever-present grin. “Sure you don’t wanna come with us? A whole week of ghost capturing information- who would want to miss out on that?”</p><p>Well- okay, actually, that might be helpful. But no- Danny was in grade twelve, and he couldn’t exactly miss out on any more school than ghost fighting already made him. </p><p>“Sorry, Dad. Got important stuff to do this week.” Danny gave him an apologetic pat on the back, dancing around him for the cereal box on the counter.</p><p>“Pfft. What’s more important than saving our city from undead terror?” Jack gestured dramatically with his sandwich before placing it in his lunchbox. </p><p>Danny wanted to laugh.</p><p>“Nothing, dad, you’re right.” He conceded. “Except, maybe, college?”</p><p>Jack frowned. “As a parent, I can’t deny that.”</p><p>“You are a good dad.” Danny elbowed him with a smile. “Any milk left?”</p><p>“Here.” </p><p>Since his parents were leaving, Danny had to walk to school. Sure, he was old enough to drive, but you were crazy if you thought he planned out time to get his license. Nope, he was a walker, or a biker, or, if he could get away with it, a flyer. </p><p>But, if he went wildly out of his way, he could walk to school with his girl- his gi-</p><p>Sam. </p><p>“Howdy, Fenton.” She smirked at him from her doorway. She’d grown into a witch aesthetic, complete with a wide-brimmed hat, black dress, and buckled boots. Though she was much better looking than any fairytale witch he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Manson,” He extended his arm, and she took it, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Your parents leave yet?” She asked, adjusting her tinted glasses so they hung just low enough on her nose she could see over them. </p><p>“Nah, they’re leaving in an hour, but they’re bringing a lot of their gear, so packing is kind of an ongoing thing.”</p><p>“Mm.” Sam was giving him a weird look, and he frowned at her.</p><p>“What is it now?” He sighed, leaning his head back. “What’s haunting my aura this time?”</p><p>“God, what isn’t?” She furrowed her brows. “It’s a mess. Something bad is going to happen.”</p><p>“Well, you know I don’t like doubting you, but-”</p><p>Before he could react, his arm was behind his back and pressed painfully between his shoulder blades. </p><p>“Don’t,” she hissed through her teeth. “Bring up the Plaster incident.”</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I won’t!” He surrendered immediately. </p><p>She let go and hung off his arm cutely again. </p><p>“I’m serious, though.” She insisted, getting in his face. Well, as best she could, being a good few inches shorter than him. “I want you to be safe if you fight anyone today.”</p><p>“I will. Promise.” He smiled.</p><p>She smiled back, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Eugh, tell me your lipstick didn’t smudge.” He teased, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder.</p><p>“You’d be blessed to have a lipstick mark of mine, <em> especially </em>in this shade of purple.” She sniffed.</p><p>He laughed, pulling her in closer. “Yeah, I would.”</p><p>She blushed, turning her head. “Whatever, Fenton.”</p><p>The school came into view, and they had to split off for their classes.</p><p>“I’ll see ya later?” Danny asked.</p><p>“Of course. Lunch, in the library. Okay?” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They kissed, shy and sweet. They’d been dating for three years, but Danny would never get over the butterflies in his stomach whenever he kissed her. </p><p>“See ya.” He couldn’t help beaming at her.</p><p>“Later, dork.” He got a small grin in return. </p><p>Honestly, that day he reached a new record. He made it almost through the third period, and was minutes away from lunch and seeing his lovely goth girlfriend. </p><p>Then he let out an icy breath. </p><p>Now, being an ice ghost was pretty cool. He didn’t fully understand it, but he liked it. And this had to be one of his most useful powers since it acted like a spidey sense. But at times he hated it and wished he could just ignore all the ghostly activity. </p><p>Ah well. </p><p>He shot Sam a quick text and left with a quick excuse. </p><p>Alright, now, where was the little bugger?</p><p>Hands in his pockets, Danny tried to stealthily walk the halls of the school. Of course, it was always the school; hell, it seemed wherever Danny was, they followed. Perks of being a halfa, he guessed. </p><p>He walked almost all around the school and didn’t find even a spec of spectral activity. He did find a lot of dirty looks on teachers faces, nothing new, but he had a hall pass so ha. </p><p>Eventually, the only place to look was the basement. </p><p>Sighing to himself, he sent another sorry text to Sam and phased through the basement door. </p><p>Rickety metal stairs led down to the ominous basement, and Danny couldn’t say he was excited or surprised. </p><p>His feet clanged against the steps, and he was honestly just waiting for them to fall loose, his powers to stop working, and for him to die in his schools’ basement. </p><p>Because this was Danny we were talking about, and that sounded like a Danny way to die.</p><p>Well, another Danny way to die. Dying because he thought walking into a portal was a good idea was still number one.</p><p>Sugar biscuits. </p><p>Danny sighed again. </p><p>Nearing the end of the stairs now. He hoped he didn’t die a sudden horrible death. </p><p>Please.</p><p>Oh, dear.</p><p>He took the final steps.</p><p>A rumbling sound echoed deep within the dark space, and Danny swallowed back his fear.</p><p>“I’m going ghost, just so you know.” He called out, giving whatever harmless, totally not lethal ghost was waiting for him a chance to save itself.</p><p>No response.</p><p>Well, unless you count the rumbling getting a little louder as a response.</p><p>Danny didn’t.</p><p>“Alright, I warned you.” He called out again, taking a deep breath. </p><p>A blue ring of light extended from his torso and extended over his body. He spread his arms and legs, not because it helped, but because it felt natural. </p><p>The bright light faded to reveal his suit, with complementary lasergun gauntlets, utility belt, and <em>awesome </em>boots. Just totally rad boots.</p><p>Hesitantly, he took a step forward.</p><p>Nothing happened. </p><p>He took another.</p><p>With Sam’s warning hanging over his head, he was exercising precaution. </p><p>Things were going pretty good, though, until step five or so.</p><p>That’s when he heard the moaning.</p><p>No, no, not typical highschool moaning. </p><p>‘I’m bleeding out and this is all I can muster’ moaning. </p><p>Letting his hand powerup, he raised his glowing fist and had to swallow back vile. </p><p>Dash himself was lying on the floor, letterman jacket in ruins, and so red Danny thought it was a different jacket altogether.</p><p>Looking down, he saw the puddle of blood Dash lay in extended to his boots, and his chest squeezed with panic.</p><p>A large, hulking figure was hunkered over Dash, and Danny turned all his attention on him.</p><p>“Hey! Fucker!” He hollered, fist poised to attack. “You fuck off of Dash right now!”</p><p>Its head snapped up, and Danny almost fell over.</p><p>“V-Vlad?” Danny took a step back, confused. “I don’t- I don’t understand. Why are you-?”</p><p>Vlad growled, fangs, which were much bigger than normal, dripping with Dash’s blood. </p><p>All of him was bigger than normal. His usual ghost suit was torn, letting grotesquely muscular arms bulge out, and random spikes seemed to have torn out of his skin.</p><p>“Vlad, what the hell is going on?” Danny’s voice was rising slightly in pitch. “What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>“Ph-phantom.” Dash extended his hand.</p><p>Danny crouched, trying to get close enough to hold it, but Vlad-monster roared and covered the jock further.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on, Vlad.” Danny made eye contact with the beast, trying to see if he could reason with him. “But I need you to stop, right now. Let him go, and go back to your pathetic man cave-”</p><p>And then, his phone buzzed.</p><p>It was a sharp, shrill sound, and Vlad didn’t seem to like it.</p><p>Piercing glowing eyes zoomed in on his belt, and he bent into a crouch position. </p><p>“Vlad, no, wait-”</p><p>But before he could even think of going intangible, Vlad was on him. </p><p>Catching his breath, and some scary sharp claws to the side, he phased through the ground and reappeared a few feet away.</p><p>"Vlad, I'm serious. Cut it out!" He ordered, hand covering his new wounds. </p><p>Vlad did not cut it out. </p><p>Instead, he pounced on Danny again, but this time Danny was quick enough to get out of the way and to fire a retaliation shot. </p><p>"Ha! Take that!" Danny jeered, preparing another attack.</p><p>But he would never get the chance to fire it. </p><p>Because Dash started whimpering, which drew Danny's attention. </p><p>Giving Vlad the perfect chance to sink his teeth right into him.</p><p>With a blood-curdling scream, Danny was thrown to the ground, torso still in Vlad's mouth. </p><p>And he'd been right about his fangs being sharp.</p><p>He could feel Vlad tearing into his flesh and tissue, and wondered how Dash was still conscious because he was fighting to stay awake.</p><p>Vlad clamped down harder, and Danny screamed louder, feeling something give inside him. </p><p>Danny couldn't put into words how awful that felt. </p><p>He fell limp in his jaws, woefully still awake, and felt tears spring to his eyes. </p><p>"Vl-ad. Vlad," He was begging, pleading for his nemesis to let him go. "pl-please, Vl-ad-"</p><p>He was thrown to the cement floor again, and this time he was let go. </p><p>He heard something crack, but all the pain was flooding his head and he didn't know where it was coming from. </p><p>"Vl-ad..." He choked, and saw blood splatter in front of him, "Vlad-"</p><p>Blissfully, and finally, as the door to the basement swung open, Danny's world went black, save for the flash of blue light. </p><p> </p><p>Across the country, a phone buzzed.</p><p>A boy with ridiculously spikey hair groggily glared at it, not quite willing to pick it up.</p><p>But, then he saw his boyfriends name, and he reluctantly did. </p><p>“What, Dipper?” He rubbed his thick (so very thick) brows.</p><p>“Norman, how willing are you to help me with a ghost thing?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>